


Mission Debrief

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Comeplay, Commander Rogers, Director Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEcJcpI0wus">this</a> while writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mission Debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts).



> I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEcJcpI0wus) while writing.

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Steve slams the door behind him. He stands in front of Tony’s desk, his arms crossed over his chest. Perhaps it’s intentional, but the sleek uniform clings to each one of his muscles and in that stance, he can’t help but flex.

It’s late afternoon; the sun’s hanging low in the sky, just above the horizon. The few wispy clouds that dot the sky move slowly across the city, high above New York. Tony lifts his gaze from the mess of papers in front of him and smiles weakly but there’s a glimmer of something devious lurking just beneath the surface. “ _Commander_ , to what do I owe the pleasure of your dulcet tones?” 

“Cut the bullshit, Stark.”

Tony clears his throat and murmurs, knowing Steve’s enhanced hearing will catch it. “ _Director_ Stark.”

If he weren’t paying close attention, he might’ve missed the way his irides grew smaller as a result. He inched closer. “Director,” he spoke the word with a mixture of frustration and excitement, “Stark, what is the meaning of this?” Tony rose from his seat and let the armor slide back into his bones. He knew Steve didn’t particularly care for this; however, he couldn’t help but look as the armor disappeared, leaving behind nothing. 

Tony's hair fell to his face, the glint in his eye having returned. He smirked as he cracked his knuckles. It was the only sound in the room. 

Steve held his breath.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,  _Commander_.”

“That’s not how this works, Director. Surely, you know that by now?”

Tony raised a brow in mock confusion. “I’m not sure I understand, Commander. What  _is_ this and how exactly  _does_ it work?”

Just as Tony finished saying the words, Steve – hardly using any strength – pushed the desk out of the way and grabbed him by his hair; Tony was grinning. With the faintest pressure, he kept Tony’s hands glued above his head as he started biting his neck. He didn’t care if he drew blood. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed. He couldn’t contain a groan. Steve quickly pulled away; the skin just above Tony’s collarbone was both wet and red. 

“Did I give you permission to make noise?” His pupils were dilated; there was hardly any blue left. Tony opened his eyes, slowly, as he licked his lips. “I’m not very good at following instructions,  _sir_.”

Steve slammed down on his lips, parting his open as he did. “Kiss me.” It wasn’t a request. Tony obliged. He took the liberty of undressing Steve. His hands roaming across his shoulders, down his back, until, at last, he reached the slope of his ass. Steve stopped him.

In response, Steve flipped Tony onto the desk and ran his nails down his back. There were faint red lines parallel to his spine, rising above his olive skin. Tony made a sound that was closer to a whimper than a moan. Steve moved lower and didn’t hold back as his nails dug into the supple flesh. 

“Shut up or I’ll gag you.” Tony acquiesced. 

“On second thought –” Steve grinned and his eyes lit up, lustfully. “Put your hands behind your back, _Director_.” At that, Tony’s ears perked up. “Oh, this is exciting,” he said, for a moment, breaking character. He continued speaking, once again, feigning ignorance. “You’re going to arrest me, _Commander_?”

“Yes,” replied Steve. His excitement, tangible. He held Tony’s wrists with one hand. He could feel his elevated heartrate, the fury with which his blood coursed through his veins. It was exhilarating. He pulled his handcuffs from his utility belt and snapped them into place as his hands ghosted over Tony’s raised skin. He heard the sharp intake of breath and beamed.

Without further ado, he started massaging the smooth ring of muscle. “Good. You prepared.”

Tony responded slowly, carefully choosing his words, practically slurring them, as he lingered on the last one. “As requested, _sir_.” He slid two fingers in eagerly awaiting Tony’s frantic pleas. Once again, he complied.

He opened him up, slowly, but steadily. With his free hand, he rummaged through the top drawer, and found the small, unassuming bottle for which he searched. He continued teasing and toying with Tony – who was breathing erratically – as he readied himself, and without preamble, began thrusting. His hands gripping Tony’s hips callously.

By now, the sun was gone; in its wake was a faint, crescent moon. The lights of the city were all that illuminated the room, casting Tony in a delicious glow. Steve savored every moment. He felt the heat of him enveloping him in a wave of pleasure. He was close. For a moment, he wanted to be selfish, letting the ecstasy guide him, but thought better of it, choosing instead, to share it with Tony.

He leaned over and kissed his shoulder blade, gently. “Tony,” he susurrated, lost in the feel of him. He pulled out – wanting nothing more than to be inside him, filling him – and flipped him once more, so that he was lying on his back. His skin glistening with sweat.

Tony smiled weakly. He managed a faint, “Yes?”

He was hard and dripping. Steve licked his lips. _He’s close._ He wrapped his hand around him, moving slowly at first, but quickening the pace until he found a rhythm comparable to his thrusts. His passionate kisses absorbed most of Tony’s screams, his echoes of pleasure.

Before long, they were both coming.

Steve didn’t stop. He kept kissing him, relishing in the taste of him, the openness with which he gave himself over to him. He continued thrusting too, through every aftershock. He wanted to keep going, knew he could. He checked in with Tony, who was riding a wave of endorphins and didn’t object – wouldn’t object – even though he knew he’d be sore in the morning.

Tony was surfing this sea of ecstasy, savoring their limited time together, pushing all thoughts aside as he basked in the sensations; the way he felt, thick and hard inside him. Steve came again after only a short while, having kept his rapid pace without stopping. Shortly followed by Tony. Using one hand to steady himself, resting it on the desk, he leaned over and licked the come from Tony’s stomach, leaving nothing behind. For an instant, Tony forgot how to breathe.

His legs were shaking and his chest was heaving. Steve moved his hand from his hip and traced the hard muscle along his thighs as he pulled out of him, come seeping out, and trickling onto the floor. No longer gripping his hip, Steve used that hand to caress his cheek, softly. “Hey – how are you doing?”

Tony couldn’t speak. He only managed a small nod. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com).


End file.
